


Wicked Grace

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Wicked Grace (Dragon Age), mabari pov, some suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 7. Wicked GraceElissa, Alistair, Zevran, and Isabela all play a friendly game of Wicked Grace.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wicked Grace

Elissa, Alistair, Zevran, and Isabela all sit at a table in the Pearl. Barkspawn lay under the table at Elissa's feet, content with the short but frequent pats she gave him. They were all playing Wicked Grace, Isabela seemed to be in a good position and Zevran was as calm as always. Elissa looked to be holding her own against the others while Alistair had lost a lot of coin already. Barkspawn didn't like that Elissa sat so close to Alistair, when he lost a hand Alistair would groan loudly, bang his fists against the table, and stomp his feet theatrically, only stopping when Barkspawn growled. Alistair had come too close to crushing Barkspawn's tail far too many times for his comfort. 

"Maker's breath, you're all bleeding me dry here!" Alistair complained after losing another round, "That's it! I'm out before you all take the shirt off my back!" He buried his face into his hands and dragged them down as he kicked his feet below the table. Barkspawn was quick to dodge Alistair's childish actions, Barkspawn turned around and sat directly underneath Elissa's chair. Elissa reached down and patted his head, a nice consolation from having to move from his spot. 

"Come on, don't be like that puppy." Isabela giggled from across the table, Barkspawn watched as she crossed her legs and barked to note he was listening. Isabela only laughed harder at that, "not you big boy, I mean the human puppy sitting at the table, not under it."

Alistair grunted and leaned back in his chair, kicking out his legs across the floor. "No way, I'm out." Alistair stated firmly.

"Oh come on, Alistair," Elissa leaned ever closer to him and placed her hand on his forearm. "One more round, for me?" Barkspawn couldn't see their faces but he had good feeling that Elissa was giving Alistair her best puppy dog eyes, which were very good in Barkspawn's opinion, and Alistair must be gazing back at her his lip trembling. Barkspawn could practically hear Alistair's mind waning to Elissa's whims.

"Well... alright then..." Alistair finally said after a moment. The table cheered for him, "but this is my last round! I'm serious!"

"Marvelous!" Zevran shouted and then leaned toward Isabela, "I'll deal this time my dear."

The game carries on and Barkspawn listened to their friendly banter. Isabela and Zevran teasing Alistair every so often, with Alistair grinding his teeth and bouncing his feet. Isabela once again crossed her legs, but Barkspawn noticed another movement. Isabela had slipped a card out of her boot. Barkspawn leapt up and barked at the pirate, almost knocking Elissa out of her chair if it hadn't been for Alistair quick reflexes. Barkspawn dashed to Isabela and managed to snap the card out of her hands. Isabela, fearing the loss of her hand, shrieked and checked that she still had all five fingers. 

Barkspawn then proudly presented the card to Elissa who took the slobbery wet card and inspected it, "cheating, Isabela?" 

Isabela laughed and slapped the table. "Maker, he's good! Do you mind if I take him with me?" Isabela smirked at Barkspawn, "I could use good set of eyes on my ship." Barkspawn growled at the thought of leaving Elissa. "I'd pay good sovereigns for a mabari like him." Isabela pushed all her winnings toward Elissa.

"No! You may not take him!" Elissa shoved all Isabela's coin away. "He's family, and he's not for sale!" Elissa defensively wrapped her arms around Barkspawn's neck, he barked once and licke dElissa's cheek. 

"Oh fine." Isabela leaned back in her chair and her eyes danced over to Alistair. "What about tall, blond, and handsome over there? You'll _come_ on my ship won't you?" Isabela purred.

"What? Me!?" Alistair started.

"I'm sure I can think of a few _useful_ tasks for you, puppy." Isabela winked at Alistair who could only gulp in response. Barkspawn barked his approval for the idea.

Elissa jumped to her feet and slammed both hands on the table, causing Barkspawn to fall back, "you can't have him either!" She protested. Elissa's cheeks flared to a bright crimson red and quickly sat back down, "I mean- that it- as long as you don't want to Alistair." Elissa wouldn't look at Alistair, who blushed even harder than she did. Barkspawn would have laughed if he could, Alistair's mouth hung open, face redder than a tomato, and sweating like a sinner in a Chantry. 

"No! I have- _We_ have a lot of work to do! You know with the Blight and civil war and all that." Alistair paused and cleared his throat, "sorry, Isabela, but I'm not avaaaailable." Neither Elissa or Alistair looked at each other yet their broad smiles and rosy cheeks still reflected on the others face. The loudest groan left Barkspawn, once again his hopes of having Elissa all to himself were dashed.

Zevran and Isabela both laughed at Wardens, "fine. Have it your way." Isabela said through gleeful tears. 

"Now don't be too upset my dear Isabela," Zevran chuckled and placed his hand on her thigh, "you know I do believe I am free for the night. As long as that is alright with Elissa that is." Zevran turned to Elissa and winked at her. 

Elissa groaned, "Zev, you don't need my permission." 

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you're free every night." Isabela said leaning into Zevran, her hand ran up Zevran's arm.

"That I am," Zevran purred. "Now I believe that was our last game, yes?" Zevran turned to Alistair. Alistair stuttered a quiet _yes._ "Excellent! Alistair, Elissa I will see you both at camp in the morning." With that Zevran stood from his seat and held out a hand to Isabela, "my lady?"

"It's about time." Isabela took the elf's hand and they made their way out of the Peral.

Barkspawn watched the two rogues leave and turned back to Elissa and Alistair, they were both a slack-jawed and blushing madly. Barkspawn huffed and barked to snap them back to attention. "Oh! Right! Uh ready to head back to camp?" Alistair timidly asked.

"Right! Yes! Camp! Let's go!" Elissa exclaimed as she once again rose from her chair. 

Barkspawn was glad that, for once, Alistair had nothing to say, yet surprisingly so, neither did Elissa. He watched the two humans slowly walking back to camp, both smiling, saying nothing. Barkspawn whined at Elissa, curious to what was going on in her mind, she only hushed him and promised camp wasn't too far away.


End file.
